igmarvelrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiva Stone
: "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." : ―Gamorasrc : : Shiva Stone Shiva Stone is one of the older siblings of the Stone family. Made up of the other Six Infinity Stones. She represents the destructive nature of the universe. History Origin : "These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." : ―Collectorsrc The Power Stone is a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the universe. After the universe came into existence, the Cosmic Entities used the energies of these singularities and trapped them into six immensely powerful objects which are today known as Infinity Stones. Hence her name, the Power Stone also called Shiva represented the destructive nature of the universe, and was incredibly powerful, capable of annihilating entire planets. Shiva's impulsive nature was what got her captured by the Celestial, Escon the Searcher, effectively separating her and her siblings from eachother. Escon used her for centuries to destroy planets and civilizations until he was forced to give her up, since her power started to destroy and she was forgotten inside the Orb he used to control her for millennia. When she was finally discover by a group of Cosmic Beings, who attempted to harness the power of her by sharing her power between them, they tried to archive this by linking themselves together. They actually succeded for a short period of time but the effects were short-lived as the energy of her disintegrated all nine beings after a few moments. Her destructive power simple became to much for their body's to handle. Eventually, the Orb, and the stone inside it were hidden on the planet Morag, storing her in a secret tomb that was hidden beneath the planet's vast ocean. But every 300 years the ocean would recede making the tomb accessible. Guardians of the Galaxy - The Collector : "These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." : ―Collectorsrc : : The Guardians of the Galaxy met the collector and hoped that he would buy the orb off them, he showed himself willing to buy the stone for a certain price. However, Carina, the collector's assistant, was attracted to Shiva's power and snatched her to kill her boss. Like many before her, her body was torn apart by Shiva's destructive power. The collector's entire collection was destroyed with her. The Guardians tried to escape with Shiva,but they had no chance. Ronan and his soldiers found them and since Nebula managed to put Gamora out of action no one stood between them anymore. Shiva thought about using her powers but was afraid to destroy herself by blowing up the whole planet since her powers were abused alot that day and her control had slipped considerably in all these years she spent trapped in a tomb. Ronan - The Battle of Xandar - The Nova Corps - The Great Escape - Acquired by Thanos - Infinity War - Capabilities - Relationships -